lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcos Daclif
Quote Physical Information This being, quite obviously a human, is of a small build. Standing a little over one and a half meters, the man's frame is an ordinary build for a being this size. The man's skin is toasted a light shade of brown, similiar in color to Kashyyyk hardwood. His hair, glistening like the twin suns of Tatooine, is messily pasted across his scalp (it is so stylized that it may very well indeed be messed up on purpose). Gazing forth from under the man's mopped hair are a pair of ice cold eyes reminiscent of the icy plains of Rhen Var. The man's face is crisp and clean, eminating with youth and enthusiasm. *'Name:' Marcos Daclif *'Age:' 27 at character creation. 45 at death. *'Hair:' Blond *'Eyes:' Ice-blue *'Race:' Lorrdian Personal Information *'Birthplace:' Unidentified mountain community, Lorrd, Kanz Sector *'Location of Residence:' Daclif Estate, Vineyard Street, Capital City, Lorrd. Imperial Palace, Coruscant. *'Previous Occupations:' Famous holonet actor. Envoy of the New Order. Advisor to COMPNOR. Head of COMPNOR. *'Occupation at TOD:' Emperor. *'Languages Spoken:' Human, Lorrdian. *'Family:' Wife (NPC) two children (NPC) Extra *'Demeanor:' *'Tones:' Character Sheet Descent Marcos is a pure-blooded Lorrdian. He is extremely proud of his heritage and people's long struggle for liberation. He perceives not only humans to be the superior race, but that Lorrdians are indeed the superior subspecies. He keeps these feelings private, however, as to not jeopardize his career. Superiority Marcos was born into a camp run by the Argazdans. Faced with horrendous living conditions, Marcos developed a deeply rooted prejudice agaisnt non-humans at an early age. This had lead to him being the perfect supporter of the new Order. of the New Order Marcos is a proud member of the New Order. Their ideals have come to define his life. Marcos considers himself the perfect Imperial citizen. 'History' A refugee of war, Seevi-and-Ganice Marcos-Breanna (assumed name Marcos Daclif) only has faint memories of his childhood. Born on Lorrd in an Argazdan re-education camp, Daclif was liberated at the age of seven by Lorrdian freedom fighters. Having lost his parents at a young age, Daclif was shuffled off to a refugee camp on the newly-colonized world of Naboo. This era in his history has become somewhat blurred, although there are a few clear details. What is known is that he soon rose to prominense in the Human Youth League, an early component of Senrex Fash's ever-expanding Empire. Daclif attended the Public University of Theed where he majoed in Human Psychology. As Fash's Empire gained momentum in the public realm, Marcos Daclif left Naboo to become a public figurehead first as a new anchor for the Imperial News Network and then as a narrator for INN documentaries. Daclif's captivating and passionate voice inspired billions to rally to the New Order's cause. He soon found himself working closely with the Imperial government to create some of the most renowned and beloved holofilms in generations. Far and away his most successful film was "Birth of Peace". In it, Daclif played an oppressed and downtrodden human victim of war on the alien-dominated world of Ord Mantell. Forced to watch his parents' brutal murder at the hand of Rodians, Daclif's character became a member of a human-based Underground, working to liberate the planet. The film was a success beyond anyone's wildest dreams; statistics show it was responsible for at least seven human-driven uprisings in the Mid Rim, and Imperial recruitment spiked seven percent in the months following the film's release. Daclif's success as an actor performed him into the most elite level of the quickly-forming human-centric social hierarchy. He is an avid spokesman for both the reconstruction of Lorrd and the galacticization of the New Order. He currently resides on Lorrd with his wife and children. Category:Characters